


Happy

by sheriff_lester



Category: bro average - Fandom, chase brody - Fandom, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression?, Divorce, Parenthood, Sad, i cant think of tags, these are probably going to be short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriff_lester/pseuds/sheriff_lester
Summary: Based on Jacksepticeye's ego Chase Brody; just a thing I decided to write based on the relationship he has with his kid and (ex-)wife, since there were a lot of deeper themes in the Bro Average video. Each chapter is based on a list of prompts I found on tumblr.





	Happy

“They’re so tiny, aren’t they?” Chase whispered, lightly tracing Grace’s delicate fingers with his own long ones. She stretched her hands upwards, clasping them around Chase’s, then yawned. Chase felt tears of pride prickle, and he glanced at Stacy leaning over the cot beside him; her face was a mirror of his broad, closed-mouth smile and glassy eyes watery with tiredness and held-in tears. It finally felt like, after two years of madness, everything was still, slowed down while they clung on to this quiet moment with their newborn.

Chase stared at Stacy as she looked back down at the sleeping baby girl, taking in her exhausted smile and slightly messy blonde hair hanging in her face. She looked just as beautiful as when he had met her three years ago when he had been filming for one of the earlier episodes of Bro Average, back when it was just poorly-edited vlogs with terrible sound quality on YouTube. She had been the cashier working in the grocery store around the corner from the bland, empty park where he had been recording parkour stunts, and he and his camera man (wielding only a cellphone at that point) had run out of oranges for the grand finale.

Three months after they had flirted over the counter, Chase and Stacy were living together. One month after that, the month where his channel had really blown up along with the quality of his videos, he had proposed. Now, just over two years later, their whirlwind marriage had become whirlwind parenthood, and it was the first night they had finally settled the slumbering baby lying before them. The past few weeks had been crazy, trying to get to grips with feeding and bathing and settling Grace to sleep.

Chase felt like his heart was going to burst with all the luck he was blessed with: having his supportive, beautiful wife and their perfect child, not to mention the talks of his channel growing even bigger. He’d had several promising e-mails from a producer who was interested in his Bro Average antics and wanted to take it further. The more he thought about these wonderful things, the more his chest hurt as if his heart was stretching too far to accommodate happiness, so he stored them to the back of his mind before he got too giddy. Restless Chase always meant a great video but now that it was late at night and he was half-asleep it would be sloppy Chase.

“I don’t think she wants to let you go,” Stacy whispered softly, giggling when Chase attempted to tug his finger out of Grace’s grip. Even in sleep Grace kept her hold tight, and stirred slightly when he pulled; her lips puckered as if she was about to cry. Stacy stroked Grace’s head and stood up, stretching her aching back. “I’m exhausted. She’s going to be up soon so I’m getting into bed.”

“You’re leaving me trapped?” Chase gasped in mock horror, searching for Stacy’s face in the gloom. “I thought we were a team!”

Stacy laughed again and bent to kiss his cheek, whispering with her forehead almost touching his, “Good luck getting out of this one.” She pressed her head to his for a moment longer, a silent gesture of love, then left the room, hands rubbing her back.  
Chase turned back to Grace once Stacy left, leaning his other arm back over the side of the cot and pressing his cheek on it. He was just as tired as Stacy but couldn’t bring himself to leave. He was still trying to convince himself the baby was real.

He laughed to himself when he imagined what his friends would say, seeing him as a husband, father and family man now. They had always known him as crazy Chase, the bro who only had a good night when he ended up in the ER, dazed but grinning with a bandage or two. His channel was full of the ridiculous stunts that had left him with several scars but a few million subscribers.

Chase gently touched Grace’s soft forehead and tiny button nose with his fingertips, ghostly light to not wake her, and finally managed to wriggle his hand from her clasp. He stood up, stretching his own back as Stacy had done, then pressed his fingers to his mouth to kiss them before placing it on Grace’s skin.

“Daddy loves you, sweetie,” he whispered, taking one last lingering look at his daughter before going to bed himself, half asleep but happier than he ever had been.


End file.
